


Superficial Blog

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Series: (Joshler) It's Angsty And Just Gets Worse [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Concerts, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Suicidal attempt mentioned, Superficial josh, Teasing, Well apparently, i don't even know what else to tag, joshler - Freeform, meetings, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler is a blogger that writes about one person.Superficial Josh Dun





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this xD 
> 
> I've got alotta leg pains and I'm eating doritos xD 
> 
> Welp here you go frens ;)

He's typing away on his computer, peeved and just full of so many thoughts right now.

"I mean what is there to love? He obviously has no self respect or respect for women. You shouldn't have so many to act like that especially at live shows, you never know what sort of person could be watching."

"I used to have so many high praises for Josh Dun, but even I don't know what he's done to himself. Once upon a time I was proud to label myself a spookyjim, now I'm not even sure."

"Tyler honey!! Dinners on the table!" The males mother yells lovingly from the ground floor.

"'Kay mom! Coming!" Tyler yelled in reply and re-read his blog post. "This oughta do it." Tyler says and gleefully clicks the post button. 

Before the male clicks off, he checks his notifications from people who read his texts. 

"Oh my gosh Tyjo01, you really capture what I feel, I mean what do those girls have that I don't? I wish I could work for Joshua Dun but he's become so superficial. The stardom has gotten to him, I'll tell you that much." 

Tyler nods at the comment but decides he wants to reply later, he wants to have dinner with his family. 

His feet patter down the stairs in less than eight seconds and he bursts into the kitchen. 

"Come on Ty honey, we're eating in the main room, just getting some glasses." His mom says and smiles at her son. "Lemme help ya mom." Tyler walks over and grabs three cups and his mom grabs some soda and plates.

"You're very lucky today Tyler, we're eating Chinese tonight." His mother says and waits for her son to push open the door and enter the main room where his dad is sat on the couch, watching some TV.

"Weren't we going to eat lasagne?" He asked. His mom snickered. "Yeah it actually kinda burnt itself." 

Tyler laughs a little too.

"Ah so your mother finally got you unglued from the computer screen?" His father asked, followed by a chuckle. "Oh my gosh dad, not you too, please." Tyler says and places the cups on the table, face red with embarrassment. They always joked around with their only son like this.

"Don't embarrass our little baby, he doesn't want anyone to know about his huge crush on Josh Dun." His mother says and laughs gently, placing a hand on the back of her son. 

"Mom please, I don't love him." Tyler whined and folded his arms. "He annoys me." The boy says and puts on a frown.

"Oh is that so?" His father asks, shoving a hand into his pocket. "Guessing you won't want these then." He says and waves around two tickets.

"What are they dad?" He asked, curious. "Well sport, you said you didn't care, so." His father says and shrugs in a joking fashion.

"Daaaddd!" Tyler whined again. "Show me, is it tickets to the ball game? Did you somehow get some?" Tyler asked and pouted, watching as his father waved around two tickets.

"Come on Chris, just show him." His mother says and laughs. His dad smiles at him and then hands the tickets his sons way.

Tyler immediately grabs them like there's no tomorrow and analyses them.

"Joshua Dun in concert, first of december. Live show in Columbus." He mutters, reading the piece of card. 

He doesn't know why, but his jaw drops. He's happy but more peeved. "Mom, dad thanks guys, I'll take Dallon with me." Tyler says and gets up to hug his mom and fist bump his dad.

"Aww our little Tyler is so cute for Josh." His mom coos. Tyler wants to puke. He doesn't wanna say to them 'I hate these tickets, I don't like Josh Dun, get rid of them' he truly appreciates the gesture.

His parents are only trying to love him and keep him close. And besides his mother genuinely thinks Tyler has a crush on Josh Dun.

Tyler is a seventeen year old, only child and his parents love him so much and he loves them to the moon and back.

Life wasn't always sunshine for Tyler, he once upon a time tried to commit suicide, hiding all his high school bullying away from his parents. He tried to drug himself but was rushed to the hospital.

Tyler always felt that his parents deserved better, a better son. He was gay, troublesome and just caused them a lot of problems.

"Baby we love you, we could never live without you, I thank God everyday that you are my son, we love you baby, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you slip away." His mother had cried to him the day he opened his eyes after the incident.

His dad never spoke a word that day, he just cried silently, thinking he did Tyler wrong, that he wasn't a good father.

Tyler knew that his parents were out of this world and that's why he kept them close.

At the end of the day, Tyler kept his family close and appreciated their existence.

He loved his mom and he loved his dad, Tyler wouldn't change it for the world.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad, honestly, you guys are awesome." Tyler said and smiled. 

With that, the Josephs munched away on their Chinese and watched TV together. The breakfast club was on so they settled on watching it.

Tyler wasn't overly excited for the concert. I mean he loved Josh, once upon a time. That's when he was true to himself and wrote awesome stuff, meaningful stuff which Tyler could relate to. Now it was just girls and songwriters doing the work for him.

What sort of an inspiration was that?

Tyler helps his mother to clean up the table and sets the trash in the kitchen then heads out of the room.

"Gonna do some Josh search for the concert honey?" His mother asked, a playful smile tugging on her lips.

"Oh my gosh mom you did not!" Tyler exclaimed whilst exiting the kitchen and heading upstairs into his room, on his computer. 

Tyler bounced onto his seat, feeling content and refreshed.

He re opened his web session and went back onto his blog.

"Ahhh Tyjo01, you always know what to say, I can't agree with you more, Josh should have the balls and tell his label off for being so sloppy. He should have at least have that courage and right, right? ;) 

Tyler smiles at the comment and more specifically at the user. 

The male and the unknown male on the other side had been talking on blog for a month now. 

Tyler understood they couldn't text or call because the other male was always so busy at work.

His username was TheTruthIsOutThere. It made Tyler smile because of the reference to the X files and how open minded the person was.

Whenever there was a comment bashing on Tyler, the Internet friend would always stick up for him and not in an abusive away either.

"Ahhhh Jay, you know me so well." Tyler types back and hums in content. 

Jay was his name.

Whilst he analyses some other comments, he receives another.

"Hey Tyler, you wanna meet up sometime, like maybe this Saturday?" 

Tyler exhales at the comment. Tyler is going to see Josh at a live show that day and it's his birthday. 

He doesn't want to tell Jay he's attending a Josh live show that day because it will make him sound like a hypocrite.

"I would love to Jay but, my parents bought me tickets to Josh's live show. Don't get me wrong. I used to like him and they still think I do. It's my birthday gift so yeah, I don't wanna be mean on my parents. I hope you understand." 

He bites his nails to console his shaking hands. Jay is going to hate him for being a hypocrite, for being a  two face.

"Ahh dude that's awesome news, it turns out my friend wants to go and she has no one to take, so we can totally meet up right?" 

Tyler grins.

"Oh that's awesome, destiny's calling eh? Where do you wanna meet?" 

Tyler curses in his mind at the destiny part, it was so cheesy.

"Totally dude, do you mind if we meet after the show, I feel like I will feel more pumped meeting you afterwards. I wanna see your smile, your beauty in real life Tyler."

He blushes, he blushes hard.

"Yeah sure dude, hehe." 

"Okay meet me in front of the stage when everyone goes."

Tyler has to admit though, he falls asleep happy that night, thinking about Jay. 

|-/ \\-|

"I'm already there Tyler haha, I'm waiting for you on the outside, to meet your superficial lover." Dallon jokes on the phone.

"Dall! Superficial he is, love him I do not." The brown haired male seethed at his best friend.

Tyler was in the car with his mom and dad, driving to the venue.

They were going on a date and were going to return when Tyler's concert finished.

"Have an amazing birthday baby, scream until you lose your voice." His mother says as the car comes to a halt.

"Here you go son." His dad says and pulls out fifty dollars from his pocket. "Go nuts on the merch." He added with a smile.

"Thanks dad, I love you, love you too mom." He says grabbing the money. 

"We love you too son." They say in sync and watch as their son opens the door and walks out. 

As the car drives away, Tyler looks around and heads towards the building.

"Tylerrrrrrrrrr Jooooooooooo!" Dallon yelled from a distance, getting his friends attention. Tyler smiled brightly, showing his crooked yet lovely rows of teeth and approaching his best friend.

"Yo dude, how have you been? I've been reading those blog posts man, you're very passionate about Josh." Dallon says, nudging him.

"I'm passionate about hating him Dal, if you didn't notice." Tyler says and glares. 

|-/ \\-|

The two enter the place, it's quite small but in it's own way big. Tyler can tell that Josh would be interacting with his crowd since it was a live show.

"Uhmm, Dallon?" Tyler calls to his friend, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah Ty?" He asked with a grand smile.

"I'm supposed to meeting someone here after the show and uh---"

"---really? Dude that's awesome! I'll totally leave you to yourself for that!" Dallon chimed and then hugged his best friend tight. 

Tyler appreciates Dallon, a lot, he's such a great friend.

|-/ \\-|

It wasn't long before Josh had walked up to the stage and the girls had begun screaming. It kinda sucked since they were at the front and the girls were pushing into them.

Tyler was blown away, he was shocked. 

Josh wasn't playing or doing his usual act.

He was playing his old stuff, maybe he did talk to his manager after all, and Tyler liked the show a little more than he would have liked.

Josh also blew the crowd away with his drumming skills which he was best known for.

"Thanks Columbus, you guys are wonderful." Josh yells from the stage, earning a handful of cheers.

A few girls had been invited to do a handshake with him, others got to ask questions and Josh made a lot of girls faint.

"Is it anyone's birthday here tonight, let's finish with a happy birthday, anyone?" 

The crowd were murmuring to each other, it seemed like no one had a birthday on the first of december, all expect Tyler, but he wasn't going to lift his hand up.

"Here!" Dallon screamed and pulled up Tyler's hand forcefully.

"What the hell are you doing Dall---?" 

Tyler blushed hard and he turned to look at Josh, he was staring away into his chocolate brown eyes, with so much content, he stared at the birthday boy, who also looked back into his eyes.

"What's your name?" Josh asked into the microphone, smiling over at Tyler.

"T-T-Tyler, T-T-Tyler J-J-Joseph." He stuttered, feeling his best friend nudging him at the side.

"Would you like to come up on stage Tyler?" Josh asked, biting his lip.

He doesn't know why, he can't explain why but Tyler's heart beats faster than anything. He can feel it flipping with joy. 

There's something about Josh that he's really drawn to.

Tyler shyly, shakes his head because he's scared, he doesn't want to stand up in front of all those people.

Josh smiled and jumped of the stage, making all the girls scream as he approached Tyler in the very dim lights.

Tyler felt his breath leave his body, when Josh and his sweaty shirtless body approached him, breathing going crazier and Tyler was pretty sure he died when Josh bought the microphone to his lips and took Tyler's overly sweaty hand.

He didn't break eye contact.

"So guys, were gonna sing happy birthday to Tyler Joseph. Are you ready?" 

The fans screamed and then started the song.

Josh looked into Tyler's coffee swirled eyes, he looked closer at the caramel coloured dots. 

"Happy birthday dear Tyler, happy birthday to you." 

Josh finished, squeezing Tyler's hand a little.

Tyler couldn't breathe, couldn't think and he was pretty sure he was close to fainting.

Josh gave him one more smile and let his hand go.

It wasn't long before the people at the show were leaving and Josh had gone from the venue.

Tight schedule.

Tyler was lost for words, he was still there, still in that position. 

Josh touched him, sang for him, and he played his own things, on his eighteenth birthday. 

Tyler was unable to explain what he was feeling, a new powerful rush in his heart, a heat over a thousand degrees in every cell of his body. 

He was in love.

Once he broke out of his trance, Tyler bit his lip to hide back a huge grin.

Today was overwhelming and he understood what Jay meant by being pumped up after a concert. 

That rush felt amazing and Tyler knew he would never forget Josh on this day.

The superficial blog? He could always continue it secretly. He was still in conflict with his mind and heart.

Tyler stood waiting, lost in his thoughts about tonight's show, it truly was amazing. 

 

"Tyjo01?" A male voice called.

Dramatically, Tyler slowly turned his head towards the stage.

He wasn't believing what his eyes were seeing.

It wasn't the truth, it was a dream, surely.

The male on the stage gave a huge smile to the starstruck individual.

 

 

"J-Josh D-Dun...?" Tyler asked breathlessly, unable to comprehend.

Josh slowly started taking strides towards Tyler, smiling at his reaction.

Well it wasn't everyday that you wrote hate posts about someone and that they turned out to be the person you least expected.

"Hey Tyler." Josh says as he stands before the birthday boy, taking his hand like earlier.

"TheTruthIsOutThere?" Tyler asked, still unable to comprehend.

Josh chuckled so sweetly, Tyler could die right now.

"Yeah man, freaky alien shit is my thing." He says and laughs.

Tyler has to admit, he's beautiful when he laughs.

Fiery red hair, silver nose piercing, subtle facial features, gauges, perfect pearly whites.

"I didn't know you, I didn't think you would read, oh gosh..." Tyler stuttered, realising Josh knew how much he talked about him being a superficial asshole who he would never fall in love with.

"Superficial enough for you?" Josh asked, smiling at Tyler's red face.

"Oh my gosh, dude it's just I uh, I used to look up to you man." Tyler said, trying to get his point across.

"It's okay Ty, I get it, even I know I was being a push over, so I dedicated this show to you, all my old stuff, just so you could fall for me." Josh said sheepishly, blushing himself at his own confession.

Tyler's heart exploded right there. The feeling was out of this world. Someone had dedicated their live show to him.

"I-I don't know what to s-say." Tyler said, getting emotional. 

Josh smiled at him and took his other hand in his.

"You don't need to."

With that being said, Josh leaned in and pressed his plump lips against Tyler's thin ones, then letting Tyler's hands go, moving his own to the small of the birthday boys back.

Tyler didn't know what to do with his arms and let them dangle at his sides. He felt it was right to then move them to Josh's neck, bringing their lips closer to dance on each other.

Josh could feel the spark flying from in between them. It was magical, amazing.

Tyler moaned accidentally and blushed into the kiss, he felt a pang in his chest when Josh pulled away, just so they could catch their breaths. 

"How's that for a superficial ass hole kiss?" Josh asked, and bit his lip in an attempt to hide a wide smile. 

Tyler blushed but also smiled to Josh, feeling out of this world. 

"Hmm? What superficial ass hole kiss? How about you give me a taste?" Tyler says.

Josh chuckles and pulls in again, crashing his lips against Tyler's, and kissing him like tomorrow is never going to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading frens :,) <3
> 
> Stay alive


End file.
